User blog:Necromercer/DIO vs Diavolo
' Finale (93).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' 'Description' '''This debate has raged forever. Time Stop vs Time Skip. Villain vs Villain. Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's most powerful Villains enter the ring to fight it out.' 'Intro' Necro: Jojo's bizarre adventure has had multiple villains throughout it's history. And these two are most known for their time hacking powers! Mercer: DIO, The Time Stopping Vampire! Necro: And Diavolo, the Time Skipping Mafia Boss! ' ' Mercer: He's Necro, and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's or job to analyze thier weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Note: Part 3 DIO will be used. 'Diavolo Erases DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Born in an all female prison in 1967, Diavolo's mother said that she had been pregnant for two years, and that there was no father that they could send the baby to, and as she still had multiple years on her sentence, Diavolo was sent to a town known as Sardinia to live with the priest there, as it was his mother's home town. Mercer: And such the young man grew up, and according to his friends and neighbors, he was timid, frank and rather dull. And apparently, he wanted to be a sailor, rather than priest like his father wanted him to be. Wait, isn't there another JoJo villain who was related to religion in someway? Necro: That man is not invading the bio. I see you Whitesnake! Fuck Off! Mercer: Jeez. I was just asking a question. Necro: *Ahem* Continue Mercer. Mercer: Thank You. Diavolo fell in love at some point with a woman named Donatella Una. He had a child with her (Who he was never aware of), and when his adopted father saw him with his girlfriend, he decided that it was time for Diavolo to get a car. When he went to construct a garage, he ended up finding the corpse of Diavolo's mother, with her mouth sewn shut for some reason. Later that night, a fire broke out and burnt Diavolo's village to the ground. Diavolo was presumed dead. Necro: But in reality, he had gone to Egypt, and he had found a set of six arrow heads. These arrowheads gave mystical powers to those who could survive their test, which was getting really sick after cutting yourself on one. That mystical power is known as a Stand. It's basically a physical manifestation of one's soul, or their fighting spirit. Mercer: And this mystical power that Diavolo obtained was known as King Crimson. We will get to him later, as this guy still has some backstory leftover. Necro: Indeed. Diavolo stole these arrowheads, and met a woman named Enya Geil. He sold her five of the six arrows for a quite a bit of money, went back to Italy and founded the fucking mafia, Passione! Mercer: He quickly eradicated multiple mafia families and brought Passione up to number one in just years! Necro: But you can't grow that fast and not expect someone to notice. Jotaro Kujo and Jean Pierre Polnareff, who were investigating the case of the arrowheads happened to notice that crime in Italy was 20 times higher than usual. So Polnareff went to check it out. Mercer: Eventually, Diavolo and Polnareff met face to face, and had a fight. Necro: And Diavolo stomped the shit out of him. He tore his eye out, broke both of his legs, most of his ribs, and then ripped off his arm. Mercer: Damn. I wouldn't want to fight this guy. Continuing forwards, Diavolo then found out he had a daughter. He made his mission to find her... Necro: And kill her. All because he wants his past to be a secret, as he believes that one's past is a weakness to be used against them. Mercer: Damn. That's evil! I mean, he even has mold in his hair! Whatever, lets get onto his powers and abilities. Necro: Right. Diavolo wields a stand known as King Crimson. Also known as the reason Jojo became an "It just works" Series. Mercer: King Crimson can skip and erase time, and see the future. Necro: What? Mercer: Okay. Buckle up guys. Necro: Diavolo's times skip works like this. First, Diavolo activates his ability. Then, Within a time frame of up to ten seconds, he can cut out a section of time and avoid any undesirable outcomes or effects his opponent could afflict him with. Once the time skip has taken effect, his opponent would be teleported or transported to wherever they end up after the power has taken effect. The Time is skipped is also erased, meaning that it is cut out of the timeline, and thus, it never happened, or existed. Mercer: Epitaph allows Diavolo to see ten seconds into the future. The premonitions are quite accurate, and they pair very well with Diavolo's time skip, so that he knows when to use it. ''' '''Necro: King Crimson is extremely powerful physically, easily being able to fuck over Silver Chariot, who is of course comparable to the granddaddy of Jojo scaling, Jotaro Kujo and his Star Platinum. Mercer: Jotaro can crush teeth that are the same size as cars, and that are stronger than diamond. A feat like this would take over 15 tons of TNT! Necro: Not only is he strong, he's also fast. King Crimson is easily able to blitz Silver Chariot, who can move at speeds greater than 365x the speed of light! Mercer: Yeah! Diavolo was able to kill Bruno Buccarati with ease, and effortlessly kill Narnacia! Diavolo himself is quite powerful, easily being able to snap bones with just a single hit. Necro: Lets talk about Doppio. Diavolo somehow met Doppio, and upon convincing him that he was his number one guy, Diavolo was abe to fuse with his mind and body, somehow and use it a some kind of alternate form, so that he can go outside and protect his identity. Mercer: Doppio only has access to Epitaph and King Crimson's arms, meaning he can't skip time, but can still see the future. Necro: Diavolo is an excellent planner and on the fly strategist, and if things go bad with Doppio, he pulls an Otecon and helps Doppio out by giving him advice. Necro: But, Despite everything, Diavolo is not unbeatable. Far from it actually. When Diavolo uses the time skip, he can't interact with anything inside of this space, meaning he can only put himself in an advantageous situation. But, he can work around this by using multiple strategies, like throwing blood or dust in his foes eyes to help himself out. Mercer: And while seeing the future is nice, the predictions are not always accurate, and this is what lead to Diavolo's ultimate downfall and death. Necro: Yeah. Despite all of his powers, Diavolo was killed and defeated by Giorno Giovanna and Gold Experience Requiem, a stand which undos any action taken. Mercer: But, the only reason this happened is because of Diavolo's terrible weakness in the form of his arrogance. He believes that he is truly invicible, and that no one person or thing can defeat him, which leads him to make mistakes and take more damage then he should. Necro: yeah, lets look at his biggest weakness of all. His terrible durability. Diavolo is ranked at an E in durability for a reason. He tends to take a quite a bit of damage from weaker stands like Gold Experience and Silver Chariot. And finally, Diavolo's time skip has acool down after every use, and Epitaph's visions can only see ten seconds forward. Anything past that is not seen. ''' '''Mercer: While he may have not completed his goal, Diavolo is still a very powerful stand user who earned the top spot of the mafia. Diavolo: Once anyone witnesses King Crimsion...As of that moment, they no longer exist in this world. 'DIO Stops DEATH BATTLE!' NOTICE: PART 3 DIO IS BEING USED Necro: Born in 1868, Dio Brando had a rough life, that is until a family known as the Joestars decided to take him in. Dio had a good life then, getting everything he wanted, and he then became even more greedy then he was when he was at home. He then found out about a stone mask, which made the user into a busted vampire. Dio put that shit on after a failed attempt to kill his adopted father. Mercer: Dio then had a fight with his adopted brother, Jonathan Joestar. He lost. Bad. He got beheaded, and he somehow survived it, and was able to kill Jonathan on a ship with a laser eye attack that he used once, and then never used again. The boat sank, and Dio died forever, right? I mean, he was in a coffin and all... Necro: Not even close. As he was in need of a new body, he decapitated good old Jojo, and somehow fused his head onto his adopted brother's body. Then he waited about a century, and got fished out by a few fishermen, who stupidly opened the coffin. He ate them and made it back to the main land. Mercer: He then went to Egypt and obtained a power called a stand, from an arrowhead given to him by Enya the hag, who had just bout some of those things from a certain mafia boss. Wait, Diavolo gave his opponet his powers? Necro: Yep. Mercer: Damn. Well, DIO got rid of his last name, now only going by DIO. All Caps. (Smug Bastard). The stand DIO obtained is called The World. It is said to be equal to the Stand, Star Platinum, de to being able to clash with it and deal massive damage to it with just a few hits.Not only that, But has an OP power as well. Mercer: You got that right. The World can stop time for a few seconds. 1 second at first, but it eventually got up to Nine seconds! The real kicker is that DIO's time stop gets stronger the more he uses it. Meaning he can add time to it the more he uses it. Necro: DIO himself is still a vampire, and a total powerhouse. He's far superior to peak humans, and even low tier super humans like Jotaro Kujo. Mercer: While it is true that DIO's The World can only go about ten feet from DIO before it gets weaker, DIO can extend that range with his throwing knives, of which he carries many. Like, an unhealthy level. Necro: DIO and The World are very skilled in had to hand combat, due to being able to do one of the few things in Jojo that most stands can't do. He can kick. Yeah, DIO is known to kick his foes. Mercer: Jeez. Well, DIO has a very powerful healing factor, easily being able to heal from having his skull smashed in, and his leg ripped off, as well as being impaled through the chest. However, he needs to consume blood to heal like this. Necro: But when the going gets rough, DIO has a form he can enter that gives him a massive power boost. Mercer: This form is known as awkened DIO. In this form, DIO gets faster and tougher, and he can even heal on his own now, no longer needing blood to heal. Granted, it's a far weaker healing factor. Necro: DIO and the World are more than strong enough to lift a road rollar, which can weugh up to 22 tons, or 44,000lbs. Mercer: Damn. That's heavy. The World sure is strong. Necro: Indeed it is. But Despite it's massive strength and speed, it has quite a few weaknesses. The first of which is it's time stop's cool down. After DIO uses the, there is a short cool down period, where DIO can't use this power. Mercer: Oof. And to top it all off, DIO is weak to sunlight and UV light. I mean, if that shit touches him, he turns to dust almost instantly. Coupled with DIO's massive arrogance, and you have one tough vampire with some big faults. Necro: Yeah, his arrogance made him overlook the fact that Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum could adapt and learn his time stop, which lead to him getting killed real good. Mercer: And, surprise surprise, much like his opponent, DIO did not complete his goals either, instead dying before he could. Ouch. Necro: But even with all of that, DIO is one Tough, Badass, Bastard who would drink you like a juice box with out a second thought. DIO: Immortality! Eternal life! And STAND POWER! This proves that no one can surpass DIO! Puny Humans! I shall rule you all! Bow before my knowledge and might! 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatants are set, we've run the data through all possible outcomes and a winner has been chosen. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Finale (92).jpg|'Necromercer' 'Fight' "DIE, JOTARO!" DIO screamed, as he activated his stand, The World, and commanded it to throw a punch at the Joestar. "NOT YET, YOU BASTARD!" Jotaro shouted back, manifesting his stand, Star Platinum, and commanding it to raise it's arms in across block. Dio smirked, and Jotaro gasped. "I got you now, Jotaro!" DIO exclaimed, commanding his stand to swing it's left fist underneath Jotaro's block, effectively breaking it. The World's right fist then slammed it's fist into Jotaro's chest, riping through it and coming out of the other side of his abdomen, much like DIO had done to another stand user, not even a quarter of an hour before. Jotaro coughed blood, and fell to the ground once DIO called The World's fist back. He was dead before he even hit the ground, thanks to the massive beating he had taken earlier. "Hmph. The Joestars are finally dead. THIS WORLD IS MINE NOW!!!!" DIO screamed into the night sky, asking in his victory. 'Verdict' Category:Blog posts